Summer Love
by loveableturtle
Summary: You were my summer love. You always will be my summer love. In which Ally spends the summer with her Aunt in Miami and somehow manages to find the love of her life. But Summer has to end sometime, and they'll have to say goodbye. *Song-fic* *May Continue*


***IMPORTANT UPDATE* **

**Okay so today I've been thoroughly chastised about the song lyrics I've used in this fic and I totally understand and so I've removed the actual lyrics from the song. The story is still the same, though, and I hope it hasn't affected the story too much.**

**If you're only just reading this, then just ignore that and I'd suggest listening to the song Summer Love by One Direction WHICH I IN NO WAY LAY ANY CLAIM TO IT BELONGS COMPLETELY TO WHOEVER HAS THE COPYRIGHT SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME while you read or before or after you read if you've never heard it because, obviously, it fits the story perfectly.**

**Thankyou! **

**Hello beautiful readers!**

**Yes, I know what you're thinking. Another silly little one-shot from me. I literally just wrote this whole thing in one sitting and I sort of really loved writing it and I really love the song and I really love the band and I really love the couple and I really love the plot and I really just love this story, to be honest, I'm just totally feeling this whole thing and it's been a long time since I've written a whole one-shot in one so...sorry if there's loads of mistakes. Or if it just sucks in general. I did my best.**

**Love you guys, hope you like it!**

**I recommend listening to Summer Love by One Direction as you read this. It totally sets the scene for the story and its just a fucking perfect song, even if you don't like 1D it's amazing you should listen!**

**P.S Geek Chic Chapter 3 should now be up in a couple days, four tops, because I'm feeling generous and writing is going really quick, so, yay! :D **

**Summer Love.**

Austin watched Ally from his position, sprawled across her bed on his stomach, as she meticulously folded each item of clothing from her drawers and placed them in her suitcase. He forced a chuckle and when she glanced up to glare at him, he rolled his eyes to hide the fact that his eyes were watering.

He couldn't believe that this was it. Summer was over. In two days, he'd be back in school, and she'd be back home in England. They wouldn't even be in the same time zone anymore. He'd go back to his life; she'd go back to hers. They'd probably never see each other again. He'd known that from the start. He'd never thought that they'd have any longer than the summer.

So why was he having to try so hard to fight the tears?

He met her at the start of the summer, when she'd arrived in Miami, just a couple houses down from his own, where she had stayed for the whole summer. Her family home was being renovated, and her parents wanted to oversee the work being done, but the house was uninhabitable for most of the summer so they'd decided to send Ally to stay with her Aunt. Ally hadn't minded too much; better being in a nice house in sunny Miami than stuck in some cheap hostel in dreary England, but she wasn't expecting a lot.

But then she met Austin, and he somehow managed to make everything just that little bit better than it would have been with anyone else.

They'd spent hours at the beach, the mall, the park, the movie theatre; you name it, they'd been there. Just hanging out, messing around. They'd stayed up all night talking (quietly; Ally's Aunt would have freaked if she'd found out about Austin sneaking into Ally's room every night) about everything; and it wasn't long before Austin plucked up the courage to kiss her.

They'd shifted from 'bestfriends' to 'boyfriendandgirlfriend' seamlessly, and their relationship had been perfect. The entire summer was perfect.

But now they were here, only a matter of hours left together, and Austin could have sworn that he'd never felt so miserable in his life. It was like being pulled apart, slowly, but luckily the feeling had started only a couple days previously.

He knew, deep down, that they had to say goodbye at some point. A relationship like theirs relied on one thing; a time limit.

But just because they had to say goodbye, doesn't mean it didn't fucking _hurt._

Ally sighed loudly, slamming the now empty drawer shut and looking up at him, concerned.

"Austin, please, don't look so miserable." She complained. He scoffed and rolled onto his back.

"How can I not? You're leaving in two hours. For good. And then I'll never see you again." He almost spat the words, refusing to meet her gaze. She frowned, shrugging.

"Don't be like that! I might see you…and we can write letters, or emails! Or I'll call you on Skype!" she tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. He shook his head, sitting up and meeting her gaze, expression serious.

"Ally, please. Don't make any promises that you know you can't keep."

"But I-"

"Ally. Please."

"Okay. Okay, fine." She surrendered, reluctantly, yanking open the next drawer with a little more force than necessary.

"Ally, are you mad at me?" he asked. She ignored him, sat in stony silence, no matter how much he begged her to speak to him. Eventually he shut up, and she began to wonder if giving him the silent treatment was the best idea when they had so little time left together, but before she could change her mind she felt his arms around her waist and his lips on her neck, kissing silent apologies into the skin there. She leant into him, eyelids fluttering shut as she breathed in his scent, the feel of his body against hers, trying to engrain the moment into her memory so that she would never forget.

"You can promise me one thing, though." He whispered. She shifted and turned to look at him, questioning. "Just promise that you won't forget we had it all."

"Of course. I'll never forget that." She nodded, and then he kissed her again and she forgot everything but_ him_.

Eventually Ally had to pull away from him to pack the rest of her things, and he moved to the side of her, tangling their legs together as if to remind her that right then, she was _his, _like she had been all summer, and no matter what happened, she would always have been his for the summer.

But it was nearly over, and at the call of 'Thirty minutes, Ally!" from downstairs it hit him like a tidal wave; they were almost done. He was losing her forever, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ally." He gasped out, sure his heart had stopped beating. She looked at him, and he could tell from the stricken look on her face that she felt it too. But she kept packing; she had to. If she didn't, she would have broken down.

"September is going to suck." She finally choked out, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"The rest of my life is going to suck."

"Austin, don't be like that."

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm gonna miss you so much."

"We'll always remember this summer, though. If ever we feel like life isn't worth it anymore, like love doesn't exist…we'll have the memories of this summer to prove that it does."

It was the first time either of them had said the dreaded 'L-Word' out loud. But, funnily enough, it didn't make it awkward. Maybe because they'd both known all along, really, that they were in love.

They didn't even have to say it out loud. They just knew. What they had was love. But only for the summer.

After a few short minutes of begging and pleading, Ally's Aunt agreed to let Austin come along to the airport. A part of him told him that it would be horribly awkward; driving back with Ally's Aunt, a woman he barely knew, while sobbing his heart out, but he didn't care.

They sat in the back, Ally by the window and Austin in the middle seat, fingers entwined. Ally lay her head on his shoulder and he leant his on top.

"I wish we could be alone, find somewhere to hide. Just me and you."

"We could run away. Jump out the car and make a run for it."

"I'm sure we could find someone who'll hide us in their basement."

"Some lovely elderly couple."

"Or maybe a single mother who still believes in love despite everything in her life pointing towards it not existing."

"Remember when we first met?" Austin broke the comfortable silence they'd drifted into with a question that made Ally cringe slightly.

"Oh, God, don't remind me."

"It was funny!"

"It was embarrassing!"

"All you did was fall, Ally."

"Yeah, and my suitcase opened and all my clothes fell out. Some little kid tripped over my bra."

"But you're glad it happened, right?"

"Of course I am. If it hadn't, you wouldn't have rushed to my rescue, and I never would've met you." She looked saddened by this idea, but Austin laughed.

"We would have met each other anyway. But it was nice to have the opportunity to see all your underwear _before _we started dating. Unconventional. Like everything about us." He joked, and she elbowed him, but laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose it does suit us."

The car stopped then, and they realised with a jolt that they were at the airport, one step closer to Ally's departure. Suddenly their cheerful mood disappeared and was replaced with a sick sense of dread as they climbed out and Ally trudged around to grab her case out of the trunk.

Austin attempted to carry her case for her, but she snatched it away, glaring.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own case, Austin Moon." She snapped, although there was a playful glint in her eye that told him she wasn't annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Remember what happened last time you carried your case? You can't have forgotten; we were just talking about it."

"That was a one-off, and it had nothing to do with carrying my-" she yelped suddenly as the case caught on a rock and she yanked it a bit too hard, sending it crashing into her legs from behind and knocking her feet from under her. Austin dropped to his knees, wide-eyed with panic, fussing over her until she yelled at him to leave her alone. He helped her up and once he was certain that she was okay, grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

"Thank you for, once again, proving me right. I think I'll take that."

"Funny, isn't it? Just like the first time we met."

"I wish that _was _the first time we met. I wish we could push a button and rewind, back to when we still had a whole summer together." He sighed. She nodded, and they continued on their way in silence.

The last call for Ally's flight was announced, and their eyes met. They were both crying, and not just a little. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Don't say it, Ally. If you say it, it's real." He pleaded. She sighed, wiping her eyes only to cry even harder.

"But it _is _real, Austin."

"Please, Ally. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like this is the last time you're ever gonna see me, and you're trying to commit my face to memory."

"Austin, that's exactly how you're looking at me." She pointed out. He nodded.

"I know."

"I have to go, before I miss the flight."

"Promise, Ally. Promise you'll think about me. Whenever you're upset, whenever the sky is grey. Think of me and remember that I love you." He whispered. Her breath caught. Even though she already knew, hearing the words out loud was so much different. So much better.

"I love you too." She replied, and then she was gone, hurrying so that she wouldn't miss the plane. He half-hoped she would, but by the time the plane finally set off he knew she was sat in her seat, probably holding a book or a magazine, but thinking about him.

She'd been his. For one glorious summer, she had been _his. _And he knew that he was the luckiest guy in the world for having had her, even for such a short time. And he knew he'd never forget her.

But he was selfish enough to wish, more than anything else in the world, that he could have her for longer.

She was his summer love. She always would be his summer love.

He was glad she hadn't said the word. The word he knew she'd been _dying _to say to him.

_Goodbye._

He never thought he could hate something as small and insignificant as a word.

But, he realised, no word is small and insignificant.

Nothing with the power to break his hear and tear his whole world to shreds is small and insignificant.

He was almost tempted to ask her aunt for her email address, her home address, anything. But he knew, deep down, that it would only ruin everything. Long distance relationships never work out. _Ever. _

He couldn't ruin it. What they'd had was perfect, and always would be.

But it couldn't go any farther.

There was nothing he wanted to change about their time together. Except this. Now. The feeling he had deep in his stomach. The feeling like something was missing. And the inescapable wrenching pain of missing someone that he knew wouldn't leave for a long, long time.

She always would be his summer love. And he would always be hers. And that was something nobody could _ever_ take away from them.

**I'd really appreciate a review! I'm not ruling out a second chapter, so if y'all want a slightly more 'happily ever after' ending...REVIEW PRETTIES! **

**-Kacey :)**


End file.
